dhammafandomcom-20200213-history
Subha Sutta (Digna Nikaya)
The Setting I. 1. Thus I have heard: At one time the venerable Ananda was staying at Sāvatthi in the Jeta Grove, in Anàthapiṇḍika's Monastery, shortly after the Exalted One had passing away of Mahaparinibbāna. Now at that time the young Brahman Subha, the son of the man of Tudi, was dwelling at Sāvatthi on some business or other. 2. Now Subha, the young Brahman, addressed a certain young man, and said: `Come now, young man. Go to the Samaṇa Ananda, and ask in my name as to whether his sickness and indisposition has abated, as to his health and vigour and condition of ease; and say: It would be good if the venerable Ananda would be so kind as to pay a visit to Subha, the young Brahman, the son of the man of Todeyya 3. `Very well, Sir,' said that young man in reply. And he went to the place where the venerable Ananda was staying, and exchanged with him the greetings and compliments of politeness and courtesy, and took his seat apart. And, so seated, he delivered to the venerable Ananda the message with which he had been charged. 4. On hearing that message, the venerable Ananda said to him: `It is not just now, young man, convenient, for I have just taken medicine. But perhaps I may be able to go on the morrow, if so be that conditions and opportunity seem fit.' Then that young man arose from his seat, and went to Subha, and told him all, and added: `So, Sir, the matter has been so far accomplished that perhaps the venerable Ananda may be able to come on the morrow, if so be that conditions and opportunity seem fit.' 5. And the venerable Ananda, when the night had passed away, dressed himself early in the morning, and went, in his robes and carrying his bowl, with a Bhikkhu from the Cetiya country as his attendant, to Subha's house, and took his seat on the mat spread out for him. And Subha, the young Brahman, the son of the man of Tudi, came there where he sat, and exchanged with the venerable Ananda the greetings and compliments of politeness and courtesy, and took his seat on one side. And, so seated, he said to the venerable Ananda: `You, Sir, have waited long on the venerable Gotama, constantly near him, continually in his company. You, Sir, will know what were the things the venerable Gotama was wont to praise; to which he used to incite the folk, in which he established them, and made them firm. What were they, Ananda?' 6. `Three are the bodies of doctrine, O Brahman, which the Exalted One was wont to praise; to which he used to incite the folk, in which he established them, and made them firm. And what are the three? The so noble body of doctrine regarding right conduct, the so noble body of doctrine regarding self-concentration, the so noble body of doctrine regarding intelligence.' `And what, Ananda, is this so noble body of doctrine regarding right conduct (Sāla) in praise of which the venerable Gotama was wont to speak; to which he used to incite the folk, in which he established them, and made them firm?' 7. 30. `And there is yet something further, according to this system, still to be done.' `Wonderful is this, Ananda, and mysteriousÞboth that this so noble group of conduct is well-rounded, not incomplete ; and that I perceive no other, like unto it, among the other Samanas and Brahmanas outside of this communion. And were they also to perceive such in themselves, then would they be satisfied with thus much, and would say: So far is enough. We have done thus much. The aim of our Samanas life has been reached. But you, Ananda, on the other hand, say: There is yet something further, according to your system, still to be done. Here ends the First Portion for Recitation in the Subha Sutta. II. 1. `And what, Ananda, is this so noble body of doctrine regarding concentration (samādhi) in praise of which the venerable Gotama wants to speak; to which he uses to incite the folk, in which he established them, and made them firm?' 20. `And what, Ananda, is this so noble body of doctrine regarding wisdom (paññā) in praise of which the venerable Gotama wants to speak; to which he used to incite the folk, in which he established them, and made them firm?' 27. `This, young Brahman, is that so noble body of doctrine regarding wisdom, of which the Exalted One wants to speak in praise;, to which he used to incite the folk, in which he established them, and made them firm.' `Wonderful is this, Ananda, and mysterious both that this so noble group of doctrine regarding wisdom is well-rounded, not incomplete; and that I perceive no other, like unto it, among the other Samanas and Brahmanas outside of this communion. And there is not, in this matter, anything further to be accomplished. Most excellent, Ananda, are the words of thy mouth, most excellent! Just as if a man were to set up that which has been thrown down, or were to reveal that, which has been hidden away, or were to point out the right road to him who has gone astray, or were to bring a light into the darkness so that those who have eyes could see external forms just even so has the truth been made known to me, in many a figure, by the venerable Ananda. And I, even I, betake myself to that venerable Gotama as my guide, to the truth, and to the Order. May the venerable Ananda receive me as an adherent, as one who, from this day forth, as long as life endures, has taken them as his guide.' Uploaded on 18th Nov 2011 http://dhamma.wikia.com/wiki/Subha_Sutta